A New Journey (School-Live!)
by danieljung718
Summary: The hero of the ninja world now lives in modern day Japan, fooling around while trying to live a normal life, leaving his past behind. One day, his world is flipped once more and he finds precious people he needs to protect. Strong, Smart, Wise, but Broken Naruto. No pairings. Naruto U, Yuki, Kurumi, Yuri, Miki, Megumi, Taromaru, Kei, Ru, OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The first day

 **This is the first time I'll be writing in years, I hope it comes out well and that you all enjoy it! Leave a review and I'll be sure to read it, hopefully filled with some positive criticism (although any review is a good one), I really need to learn how to write better haha :) The story takes place in School-Live! and follows our protagonist, who has been trying to lead a normal life after living for hundreds of years. Watch as his world flips and he has to once again protect those that become precious to him!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1: The first day

There were people everywhere, filling up the area till it seemed to burst from all the people entering. The air was sticky with sweat and the smell was positively sickening. He could feel people's bodies all around him and he was having a hard time keeping his grip on the pole he was next to. People seemed to be whispering and mumbling things to one another. Ah yes, the atmosphere of a Japanese train in mid-day was truly one of a kind, and not in a good way. But amongst all the people, there was one man who seemed to not be bugged at all.

The boy looked to be around the age of 19 and was definitely not the typical Japanese person. With a height of around 6' 2", the boy stood tall amongst the other people in the train, but that wasn't the feature that stuck out the most. He also had blond hair and startling blue eyes, making people believe he was a foreigner, three whisker-like marks on either side of his face, definitely not normal, and was wearing a bright orange shirt under a glaring white coat. The coat actually seemed more like a jacket to some, but nobody could really categorize it. It was also long, like a trench coat, and reached the male's heels. On the back of the coat was something written in what looked like some foreign language and it was anyone's guess as to what it said. He also wore a white hat that looked similar to a cowboy hat but with a smaller rim, yet again those strange letters decorating the front. His pants were also orange like his shirt, but it was a darker orange that seemed closer to brown than orange. To top it all off, the boy was wearing sandals. Wearing sandals in the summer heat was normal, but wearing sandals with his current outfit? This seemed outrageous to most of the Japanese people on the train.

"Must be an otaku." "Mommy, what does the man's jacket say?" "Isn't the summer anime convention weeks from now? Is he dressing up already?"

Even though people were murmuring so many things, the man didn't seem affected. In fact, the man couldn't hear them at all, as he was currently wearing his headphones, another anomaly to the already weird man. His headphones were definitely from a cosplay store, people thought, as someone would normally never wear something like that. On the boy's head was a black and white pair of headphones, with the base of it white-gray and having a black cap. There were gray and white spikes jutting from each ear of the headphones, making them look like something straight out of an anime. The black line coming from each side went under his cloak and out of sight, making people believe the headphones were connected to some device in his pocket.

Before more assumptions could be made and whispers exchanged, the train door opened and people surged out, along with the blonde boy. The people left in the train could only wonder where the man was going in such an outfit. Little did they know that this was one of their last thoughts. As the train departed the station, there was a quiet moaning from within the crowd. Within minutes, every person in the cart was moaning and collapsing, and it wasn't from the heat.

.

.

.

"Ah, it sure feels good to be outside that cramped train! I'm glad I finally made it here!" exclaimed the blonde man. He sure was having a good day so far! He had woken up to a call from one of his "high school friends" and was meeting up with her at the mall near where she lived. He had put on one of his special garments for the occasion so that he would feel more comfortable. Not that he felt uncomfortable in her presence, it was just nice to wear one of his more armored outfits whenever he met a girl. As he walked down the populated street towards the mall, there was a strong wind and his cloak billowed upwards, showing a series of strange kanji and other symbols. 'Oops, forgot to hide that' the blond thought, quickly making a sign with his hand and placing an illusion over the strange letters and making them seem to disappear. The people who saw merely thought the heat was playing tricks on their eyes, and began to walk faster towards their destinations else they become further delusional.

The strange man neared the mall and started to look for his friend, they were supposed to meet in front of the store. 'Where is…" His thought process was cut short as he felt a smack on top of his head. The hat took the majority of the damage but he still felt a sensation like being tapped on the head. "There you are! You're thirty minutes late! THIRTY WHOLE MINUTES! Do you know how long that feels with this hot weather?!" And… there she was. The friend from a couple years back when he had attempted to attend high school in Japan (he dropped out after one year since he was scolded by his teachers every day for falling asleep in class and not doing his homework), Aiko Kishimoto had been a good friend during his first and only year in high school. Using a henge and looking like a 15 year old, he had enrolled into Kurama High School, a strange name for a school but one that had stuck out to him enough for him to enter. He had regretted his decision as soon as he entered, being bored out of his mind. He had considered playing a prank but seeing his age (his real age, that is), he resisted and pretended to fall asleep to pass the time. His only savior was lunch, where he would escape to the roof and watch kids play soccer on the field. This is where he had first met Aiko. One day, when he came up to the roof, a girl was standing in his usual spot, looking down at the field. She was wearing a blue and white uniform with a red ribbon, the ribbon color symbolizing her third year in high school, and had a gentle smile across her face. Although the boy wore a yellow ribbon, showing he was a first year, he approached the girl and greeted her. The girl looked at him, smiled, and greeted him back. They had both watched the field that day and shared lunch. From there on out, they spent every lunch period looking down at the field. He smiled, remembering those times. It was definitely a more peaceful time in his long life. "…uto! Are you even listening to me?! I AM TALKING TO YOU MISTER!" Another hit to the head brought him back to reality. "Oh, hey Aiko" he said with a smile. "Hey?! HEY?! WE HAVEN'T SEEN EACH OTHER IN YEARS, THEN YOU MADE ME STAND OUT IN THE SUN FOR AH HOUR, THEN YOU PROCEEDED TO IGNORE ME FOR A MINUTE, AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SAY HEY?!" The blond received another whack to the head from the girl. He sure was grateful he wore the hat. "Ahaha sorry Aiko-chan, you know how I get every now and then. Wanna head inside and grab some ice cream? My treat." The girl perked up immediately. "Okay, let's go! I'd love some ice cream right about now" she all but yelled as she took the boy's hand and rushed inside. 'Geez, she still has that personality shift' the male thought, 'Hope she's feeling okay after all that heat. Her cheeks looked pretty red just before she turned around'. And with that the two entered the mall, his hand still locked in hers.

.

.

.

"How about this store?" the girl asked, pointing to a store that sold manga. "It seems to match your style" she said with a wink. "Ha ha very funny now come on, let's go grab whatever it is you wanted and get that ice cream." the boy complained. Honestly, he didn't really care about the ice cream but he had to get the ice cream for Aiko. He had promised her some and he never went back on his word. "Alright, alright, you can have your ice cream, okay little boy?" she said, looking at him with a smirk. He looked at her with a smile, "Come on Aiko-chan, let's not make jabs today. Or do you really want to lose that badly?" The girl seemed to frown for a second, then made a smile, and looked away, saying "Oh all right, you always beat me when it came to word play back in high school and I just wanted to see if I could beat you now. But I can already imagine my loss." 'You're not actually imagining it, it's a thought I placed in your mind. But I guess I can't really say that' the blond thought. Aiko suddenly stopped in front of a store and looked at the boy. "Oh hey, I'm going to check this store out for a moment, wait here! Unless…" she paused, then with a smirk said "…you wanna follow me?" She smiled and ran into the lingerie shop. Although the blonde usually wouldn't have any troubles with entering such a building, he decided it was best not to follow the lady, and turned around, walking away from the undergarments store. He was on the second floor and the ice cream shop was on the first. 'Down we go' he thought as he walked towards the escalator. Suddenly, his senses perked up as he heard the sound of a car crashing and people screaming outside. Noticing nobody was watching, he flickered out of existence after making a hand sign.

.

.

.

Flickering into existence right outside the mall, but in a shadowed corner to conceal his presence, the blonde walked out and quickly accessed the situation. It was a mess outside the mall. What had once been a sprawling metropolis was now littered with crashed cars and broken bodies. There were plumes of smoke rising in the distance and a large fire could be seen about one hundred and fifty meters to his right. He then noticed a woman standing about ten feet from the entrance of the mall, about to be attacked by a man who was probably part of a gang if the blood on his shirt indicated anything. The blonde quickly ran, at as fast a pace as humanly possible, to the woman and knocked the man on the side of the head with his fist, knocking the man unconscious and making him fly back a few feet. Before he could ask the woman if she was okay, the lady grabbed at his cloak and he felt what was like a couple pencils poking his back, the cloak protecting him from being stabbed. 'A distraction?' he thought as he backed out in one leap, doing a front-flip and gently tapping the side of the woman's neck with his sandal, knocking the woman out. He then noticed the true situation. Around him were people everywhere, most drenched in blood. Their eyes seemed hollow, like people who had died in a battle. He had seen these eyes before. He remembered his younger years, nearly four hundred years had passed since that time, when there was a huge war in his world. Thousands if not tens of thousands of people had died in that war, and the boy had lost so many friends as well. It was a terrifying time, even though he had acted brave in front of his nakama. And who could blame him when he had to fight a horde of zombies and bleached clones, a resurrected man with the power to split the sky, and even a goddess wearing bunny ears. He thought he had forgotten such memories long ago, but the current situation brought back the memories. By the time he woke up from his stupor, he stood on top of a wrecked car, hundreds of dead bodies surrounding the area around the mall. Instinctively, he had made sure none of the undead entered the mall where his friend shopped. But then he heard the yell. A yell from inside the mall. He ran in with a burst of speed, forgetting to even mask his identity through moving at a humanly speed, and seemed to appear on the second floor in front of a lingerie store, knocking out all the undead on his way there. In his stupor he must have not noticed the chaos in the mall. And he was now paying the consequence. The store had four undead people standing in a circle around a body. The body of Aiko Kishimoto. A tear streaked down his left cheek and a heavy feeling came to his heart. 'Another friend I failed to protect' the thought ran through his head. 'I failed again and my friend is dead.' Before he could fall into a state of depression, the zombies ran towards the blonde, killing intent pouring out of them. The blonde merely threw a couple twigs at the undead, made a small hand gesture, and all four bodies fell to the floor, wooden spikes protruding from their bodies. He walked up to the body of his fallen friend, stepping over the dead bodies before him, and knelt down next to her. He tapped her gently on the forehead and symbols poured out over her entire body, and she vanished. In her place was an open 4 inch scroll. The blonde picked up the scroll, rolled it up, and placed it in his pocket, promising to himself he would go bury the body later. 'That's the least I can do for her now.' He was about to walk out when he heard three pairs of footsteps approach him, one was very light, as if it belonged to an animal. He spun around quickly, fist already moving outwards, as he became ready to dispatch of his new opponents, but stopped within a centimeter of the face of the person he was about to hit. A small girl, probably around the age of sixteen and around 5' 6", stood before him, wide eyed and staring down at his punch, her eyes nearly becoming crossed from the effort. She wore a green and white uniform, one that reminded him of what he saw children wear when he attended Kurama High School. The blue ribbon around her neck indicated she was in her second year. Next to her was another girl, a bit shorter, around 5' 4", wearing the exact same clothing with a blue ribbon around her neck and looking like she was going to run any moment, yet blushing at the same time. Next to the second girl stood a small brown and white dog, now barking at the man, silencing itself and releasing a small whine under the man's scrutiny. He retreated his fist slowly, making sure the two were not infected with a momentary use of his sharingan, henged so his eyes weren't seen of course, and, satisfied, turned around once more to look for any zombies that may have avoided being knocked out when he ran through them. He started to walk out when he felt a small tug on his jacket. Turning around yet again, he saw the taller of the two girls holding onto his cloak. "You… you aren't planning to leave us… are you?" the girl asked with an afraid look, eyes facing the floor. She quickly steeled herself up and looked the man in the eye "Cause there's no way I'm letting you leave without us mister! What's your name?" "Kei-chan, your being rude." The second girl replied, "It's proper etiquette to introduce yourself first." The girl now known as Kei-chan sighed. "Alright, alright Miki-chan, calm down. I'm sorry about that." Kei-chan said, looking up again to the blonde after taking her eyes off Miki, "My name is Kei Shidou, I am a second year at Kurama High School. Nice to meet you." "A-and I'm Miki Naoki, I'm a second year at Kurama High School too. And this here is Taroumaru. He doesn't have an owner right now so we'll be adopting him. Nice to meet you sir." Miki added. Kei put one of her hands into Miki's and looked to the man, saying "Well, now that that's settled, what's your name sir?" The blonde looked over the girls once more to memorize the names, then gave a small grin. "Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure to make your acquaintance".

 **Yay we finally get to know the blonde's name! Though the majority of you probably figured out who he was early on. This, again, is my first attempt at ever writing a story. I'll add some lengthier battle scenes and some character development from here on out. I'd really love some reviews, especially ones that have positive criticism so I can learn to write better next time. Thanks a bunch for reading my little story and I'll try to update again real soon! Please review~!**

 **Made some small edits. Noticed that it was the ribbon color, not the uniform color, that denoted their year in school.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The second group

 **This is the first time I'll be writing in years, I hope it comes out well and that you all enjoy it! Leave a review and I'll be sure to read it and respond, hopefully filled with some positive criticism (although any review is a good one), I really need to learn how to write better haha :) The story takes place in School-Live! and follows our protagonist, who has been trying to lead a normal life after living for hundreds of years. Watch as his world flips and he has to once again protect those that become precious to him!**

 **In response to : I put the answer to your question in this chapter, about Aiko's resurrection. Also, I plan to make Yuki a normal high school student but just a bit delusional. No need to put her out of character. Although, since this is my first time writing, her personality may seem a bit off but I'll try my best to make them match the manga/anime! Sadly I have never checked out high school of the dead. Maybe I'll test it out.**

 **In response to long live Uzumaki clan: It is assumed she was mauled by the zombies and killed. It seemed to me that some of the people died before turning into zombies so I had Aiko die and sealed before zombifing. Yes, Naruto is immortal (in the sense that he does not age. He can still take damage and possibly die of unnatural methods) and I'll explain how it happened in later chapters. There aren't any parings yet but I might make one later? It's just that usually immortal people are too emotionally hurt to make committed relationships.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2: The second group

"All right that's about everything. Let's move on to the next area." Naruto said, walking out of the store that sold gardening tools. Or, at least, it used to. Now, the entire store was devoid of any merchandise, leaving a pale light shining on the floor. After him came out Kei and Miki, holding hands and looking a little pale. In Miki's arms was Taroumaru, now sporting a red ribbon tied around its tail. "Um," Kei started "is it okay if I ask who you are?' "Huh, I told you, my name's Naruto Uzumaki" "No, no, I got that. But, _who_ are you? Like, how did you make all the stuff in the room disappear?" "Oh, that, yeah sorry but that's a little secret of mine." Kei didn't seem satisfied with the answer but didn't ask further. The group walked up to the next store, which was a candy shop. Naruto didn't see how candy would be of much use in their situation and was planning to walk on when he heard "Ooh, candy!" from behind him. He turned around to see Kei pulling on Miki's arm and entering the store. "Hey, wait a sec, this place isn't secure yet." Miki said, trying to pull back but letting herself be pulled into the store. Naruto sighed but knew that children their age liked candy and, seeing as to the situation they were in, it made sense that they would be trying to take their minds off of reality. Naruto quickly checked for any danger using his henged sharingan and, noticing that there was nobody else in the store, entered the establishment. "Hey you, wait outside!" Kei said, turning to face the older man, "I'm grabbing the candy I want before you make everything go poof!" "Kei-chan…" Miki started but stopped when Naruto proceeded to head to the cashiers table. "Tell me when you're done then. I'll be waiting over here. Take whatever you want, I'll cover any expenses." "Really?! Okay Miki, come on, let's go grab some Nummy Sticks!" And with that, the two girls were gone, wandering further into the store. 'Good, the girls are gone.' Naruto thought, making one of his signature hand signs, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A smoke cloud appeared next to him followed by a small 'poof'. When it cleared, there was another Naruto standing next to the original, a small smile on his face. "Wow boss, you sure haven't made any clones in a while. How's it going?" the clone asked. "Sorry but no time to chat, you know your mission." the real Naruto said, tapping the counter surface and leaving an invisible set of symbols before making a hand sign and vanishing away. "Sigh," the clone said, drooping his shoulders and making a dejected face "looks like I'll be babysitting and scavenging for a while." The clone sat on the counter, looking towards where the girls had gone and took out a scroll. "Well, I might as well start." The clone opened the scroll, revealing strange symbols surrounding a circle. In the center of the circle was the kanji for "horde". He poured some chakra into it and the symbols started to glow. There was a big poof and, when the smoke cleared up, all the items in the store were gone, leaving bare shelves. "Hey, where'd the Pi Pola go!" he heard Kei shout further in the store, "I was going to take one and it up and vanished!" The clone then saw Kei running out from behind the shelves with Miki in hand, who looked like she was being dragged. Even Taroumaru, still held my Miki, looked like he was getting dizzy. "You!" Kei shouted as she stopped in front of Naruto, finger pointed at the man, "Where's the Pi Pola? Where'd you put all the candy this time?!" The clone simply gave a smile, saying "Hey, welcome back Kei-chan, Miki-chan, you girls ready to head out?" The clone saw Kei open her mouth, but close it as he handed her a box of Pi Pola. He gently tapped the two girls' shoulders, placing invisible symbols on them, and proceeded to walk out of the bare room, headed towards the next area. The girls followed suit, but showed a confused look on their faces. 'Since when did he get so nice?' they both thought.

.

.

.

Jumping from the top of one building to another, Naruto scanned the streets for survivors. 'Dang, how did this happen?' he thought, 'The whole city is a mess. I can't seem to find anybody who isn't dead or undead.' He continued onwards, headed towards the school building in the horizon. 'Hopefully the school building hasn't been affected yet.' He wouldn't be able to smile for days if Megumi-san was gone too. He had already lost Aiko Kishimoto and he wasn't planning to lose any more friends if he could help it. He had thought about resurrecting Aiko-chan but had resorted against it for many reasons. First was that he didn't want to tamper with life any further. After his last incident three hundred years back when he had brought back his deceased friend only for the friend to try to kill him calling him a "Satanist", he wasn't too fond of resurrection. Second, even if he could resurrect Aiko, there was no way to flush the disease out of her body. He wasn't skilled enough in medical ninjutsu to perform such an operation and bringing back an infected Aiko would only make her a zombie. It was best to just bury the poor soul. 'Dang it, why didn't I put a Hiraishin mark at the school, or even on Megumi-san? I really need to start thinking like a shinobi again or this could get worse.' He had met Megumi Sakura a year back when he had been visiting his old high school. He had merely wanted to say hello to his old professors and mock them letting them know he had just got his doctorate in anatomy at Harvard, but stopped in front of the front gate where he saw a young lady. She was about 5'6" and sported a purple dress and a white ribbon around her hair. He didn't know who she was but felt a slighter large chakra signature from her than the others. In the modern age, there really weren't many people with a good amount of chakra. Heck, most people had so little chakra they suffered chakra exhaustion after a simple work out. The lady had pink hair, reminding him of someone long ago, and was walking into the school building. He introduced himself as an alumni and started a conversation with her. He found out her name was Megumi Sakura and that her mother's last name was Uchiha 'That explains the pink hair and chakra' he had thought. It had been a long time since he had met a descendant of Sakura and Sasuke and he quickly became friends with the woman, probably due to her cheerful personality. 'She's nothing like her ancestors.' Naruto had thought, 'She's so perky and smiling all the time. I can't see any of the Uchiha hatred or the Haruno anger management issues. She just seems so loving and kind.'

Coming back to reality, he noticed he had just landed on a rooftop nearest to the front of the school and frowned. 'The students at the front of the school have already been infected. It would be unwise to enter from the front gate. Why don't we start from the roof?' With that, he poured some chakra to his feet and made a big jump, leaping all the way from his spot to the top of the school building, cracking some of the tiles on the roof he leapt from. As he was mid jump, he saw what looked to be five figures on the roof of the school building. A quick check with his sharingan showed one to be infected and four still unharmed. 'Gotta get to them fast.' he thought, as he noticed the infected approaching one of the survivors. He created two shadow clones that threw him faster towards the rooftop. He landed at the corner of the roof nearest to the door silently and was about to intervene when he saw the zombie be smacked in the side with the shovel. Wham! The survivor, now identified as a girl with purple hair, dealt the finishing blow, effectively putting the undead back to his eternal slumber. Naruto gently opened the door and sent down the two shadow clones to look for any more survivors and to dispatch zombies as he approached the group. He breathed a sigh of relief seeing Megumi-san okay along with three other people. At least he hadn't failed her. Hearing the sigh the four girls turned in his direction, ready to run before they noticed he wasn't infected. The group let out a collective sigh of relief before they saw Megumi run towards the new person. Naruto braced himself. He knew just how dangerous a descendant of Haruno could be when they were angry and was wondering if he had strengthened his clothes enough when he felt arms go around his body. 'A bear hug! My ribs are done for!' he thought and took in a deep breath. When he noticed he wasn't in pain, he looked down to see Megumi-san hugging him and crying. 'I guess this event is just that traumatic.' Naruto thought, placing a hand on the woman's back and placing a Hiraishin mark indicated by a series of invisible symbols. That's when he felt the force hit him on his side, knocking the air out of his lungs and making him fall down. 'What?! This armor should be able to sustain a hit from a truck on the highway without me even flinching. What was that?!' He turned to see that Megumi-san had hit him in the side during her hug! Even the girls seemed to be shocked and Naruto could see from their expressions that Megumi-san had never hit a single soul. The woman looked shocked herself and seemed to be paralyzed, standing in place and watching the blonde with unwavering eyes. For an entire minute the whole group was immobilize before Naruto decided to break the silence. "Ahem" he coughed into his hand, raising himself up with the other and standing, "I'm sorry if I bothered you in any way Megumi-san. Is this a bad time?" He waited for a response but the pink haired lady just stared back at him. Naruto had been expecting at least a smile or some sort of jab at his sarcastic response but all he got was silence. "I-I'm…" Megumi-san finally started, "I'm sorry about that. I'm not sure why I did that. Are you okay Naruto-kun?" she said, worry filling her words. Naruto merely gave a small smile, happy that the woman remembered his name from that short time they had been together. "I'm fine Megumi-san. Seems like you've been a good teacher. You managed to save three other students, good for you." The woman gave a small smile for the compliment before she put on a more serious face. "Naruto-kun, I don't know how you managed to trespass onto school grounds but we'll discuss that later. For now, we need to barricade the door." Naruto merely walked towards the woman once more, his hands hidden under his cloak, strengthening the seals surrounding the fabric just in case. "No need for that Megumi-san, the school should be more or less cleared out by now. My, ah, team is down there dispatching of any unwanted threats. Oh no, don't worry, we won't hurt any of them. We're just knocking them out for now and moving them to another area, no need to look so concerned." He created another clone who ran to the other two to relay the new commands faster than the blink of an eye so that the girls wouldn't notice. The clones disposed of the bodies they had already defeated before sealing the rest of the zombies without killing them, a task that took a bit longer than simply killing off the hordes. "Now," the real Naruto said, turning to the group of girls, "my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I used to go to this school so I guess you could call me your senpai but it's not necessary. My team will be clearing out the school building then leaving to go get some help. I'll be staying behind to protect you and make sure you don't get hurt." Naruto didn't like lying to people but he couldn't help it. He couldn't exactly tell them that his "team" was actually a bunch of clones he created with "special powers". They would think he was crazy and that definitely wasn't how he wanted to start the day. Naruto continued, "Since we'll probably be seeing each other for a long time, I'll introduce myself. I like ramen and chilling at home. I don't really hate anything. My dream is to protect those that are precious to me and never miss convenience store discounts. I also never go back on my promises." he finished with a slight grin. "My name is Yuri Wakasa." one of the taller girls said. She looked to be about Megumi-san's height at 5'6", had brown hair, and wore her green uniform with a red ribbon. She wore black stockings and had a pin in her hair on her left. "I first wanted to say thank you for coming sensei. This is definitely a dangerous situation and your presence is welcoming. I like to read books from time to time and enjoy cooking. I dislike loud music. My dream is to graduate top of my class and go to a good college. Then I'll get married and raise a nice family." she finished with a smile. "The name's Kurumi Ebisuzawa" the purple haired girl said. She seemed to have broken out of her previous stupor after disposing of the undead and now stood next to the others. She was about 5'5", just a bit shorter than Yuri. She was still carrying the shovel which had a bit of blood on it now. She wore a green uniform with a red ribbon. "I would offer my thanks too but you came a little too late for that." She got a few frowns in her direction from that but went on, "I like to run and compete. I'm pretty athletic and am part of the track and field team. I hate rain 'cause practice is canceled on those days. My dream…" she suddenly blushed and Naruto was reminded of the way Sakura had blushed when asked the same questions centuries ago. "A-and I want to protect my friends. Anyways, yeah, that's me." she said the last sentence quickly. "I'm Yuki Takeya!" the last girl shouted! She had short pink hair tucked under what looked like the top of a black book cover. A little bear head toy was attached to the side of her hat. She was short and he would have assumed she was a first or second year had it not been for the red ribbon on her blue and white uniform. She also had long peach colored socks and a pair of black hair pins. The part that worried him was how the girl's eyes were glazed over. This usually happened to people who were traumatized and this could lead to serious brain damage. "I really love to eat food and play games and sleep and…" she continued to count things off on her fingers before turning back to the man. "I really dislike it when people call me short. Because honestly I'm not _that_ short, right? My dream, it's to make lots of friends in school!" she threw out her arms for that last statement. "And I am Megumi Sakura, but the students call me Sakura-sensei. I like to teach and plan on doing so till I retire. I love to help my students whenever I can. I don't really have any dislikes… My dream is to help my students grow and learn." she then turned towards the door and started to head towards it. "Now that we have the formalities out of the way, we really need to head down. If your team did what you said they'd do, we should be able to set up a room to sleep in. Naruto-kun will protect us so we don't have to worry too much." And with that the five people headed down to the third floor to get ready for the night. Kurumi turned to see her now dead senpai on the floor of the roof before turning around and heading downstairs. It had been a long day…

.

.

.

"We're almost done!" the clone shouted as he packed up the last store. He was glad he had finally been able to take everything in the mall. He wasn't sure why boss had made him pack everything, it seemed much too excessive to him. Nonetheless, he had finished his task! The two girls and the dog seemed pretty decked out, having to follow him around to every single store. They had seemed pretty happy for the first dozen stores, but after walking for three hours, even the girls were pretty tired. Miki had set Taroumaru down ages ago and the dog looked tired herself. The last room they arrived at was down the employee's hallway, at a door leading to part of an office space. Naruto's clone checked the room and, seeing it was clear, led the group in to see that the room was being used as a warehouse, the shelves and walls filled with canned foods and water bottles. The clone felt the scroll in his hand and felt a bit dejected. 'Dang, this scroll doesn't have enough room for the rest of this stuff. Boss told me to pack everything, what am I supposed to do!' The clone started to sweat when he thought up an idea! He'd just wait in here with the girls until the boss got back! This way he wouldn't have to unpack supplies all the time, he could keep the girls protected, and he wouldn't be neglecting his duty to get everything! He was a genius! "Alright girls, we're staying in this room until some help arrives. There's enough food and water in here to last us for months! I'm sure the boss will bring some help back in a couple days so don't worry!" The girls looked like they were going to object but stopped after considering it. They also didn't seem too bothered by his outburst. They were already used to the man acting so strangely. 'Wasn't he scared at all by what we saw?' they continuously thought. "Alright then," Kei said, "the side of the room near the window is the girls' side. Naruto-san will protect the door so he gets the door side." With that, she plopped down on a nearby sofa, which happened to be on her side, and began listening to music from a CD player. Miki gave a small sigh and joined Kei on the sofa, taking out her book, which Naruto noted was in English, and she began reading. 'Seems like this may work out after all.' the clone thought as he saw Kei lean into Miki and slowly fall asleep.

.

.

.

It had been ages since Naruto had seen some action, not including his little episode in front of the mall, and his clones were more than happy to oblige with the boss's command. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" the first of the clones yelled, sending plumes of fire soaring towards the incoming zombies. Those that were hit let out a scream before they were turned to nothing but ashes. "Geez, I'm so glad we set up these sound barrier seals and light barrier seals or the boss would be pretty darn mad" "Yeah, mad that we get to have all the fun!" "Ha ha no I meant making sure nobody sees what we're doing!" "Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!" A large hollow cube appeared before the clone's hands before smashing into another horde of zombies, wiping them all out, their bodies torn into subatomic particles. The block stopped right before it hit the wall, minimizing structural damage was a must, else they face the boss's wrath. "I'm gonna test out my taijutsu, make sure I haven't slowed down too much!" the first clone cried out. "Sure, I'll finish off the third floor, you can head down to the second!" "Alright, see ya! Earth Style: Multiple Rock Walls!" Walls of Earth came up all around the third floor, covering the windows and stairs downstairs, the first clone jumping in towards the stairs leading down right before the wall closed. "Time to finish up the third floor then, Water Style: Water Release!" Huge amounts of water spilled out into the hallway of the third floor, flooding the hallway and submerging all the zombies. "Fire Style: Raging Storm of the Dragon!" The second clone bent forward and lit up in flames, using a good portion of his chakra to create a raging fire on his body while he was still immersed in water. This caused all the water around him to start evaporating into steam and the flood of water, along with the horde of zombies, poured towards him, creating a miniature whirlpool and all the zombies entering being burned to a crisp. The second clone lowered the earth walls and let all the steam out. The hallway looked sparkling clean! The second clone made sure that the rest of the rooms on the third floor were empty, dispatching what zombies he saw, before jumping out the window and landing in the schoolyard. "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu" the second clone whispered, filling the entire schoolyard with a thick mist. The clone used sharingan within the mist, whispering "Kamui". A distortion was made in space-time and the clone reached into the space. He proceeded to pull out a long sword from the hole. The Kubikiribocho. An ancient sword from back in Naruto's day, Naruto had kept it after Suigetsu's successor had passed away as a memento. Now the clone would have some fun with it. The clone was about to charge in when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 'Crap, I wasn't paying attention." the clone thought as he turned, ready to chop off the opponent's head. The blade was a centimeter from the person's head when it stopped, the clone having pulled it back when he noticed it was another Naruto clone. "Boss told me to tell you two to stop killing all the zombies. Just seal them up and toss the scrolls in the pocket dimension" the new clone said. "What?! Ah, fine. And I was just about to have some fun too…" "Hey, don't be so bummed out. Just don't kill them. He didn't say anything about knocking them out" the new clone said with a grin. The second clone let out a small smirk as well along with a bit of killing intent. "Yeah, he didn't, didn't he…" It was a massacre. Just, without the deaths. Using the flat part of the blade, the second clone rushed through the horde of zombies, knocking them out unconscious as the third clone sealed them all up. Within seconds the deed was done and the second clone released the mist, revealing an area completely devoid of undead. The two clones jumped back up to the third floor to clean up the mess in the rooms, returning them to their original state. The two clones then put all their equipment and scrolls away, high-fived, and dispelled.

.

.

.

The first clone jumped in right before the rock wall closed. He hadn't taken into account that the stairs leading down actually descended lower, however, and smashed his head on the stairs, rolling down it. "Ow ow ow ow ow! Any more damage and I would have gone up in smoke!" the clone complained as he lay on the floor. He had managed to avoid being destroyed as he had crashed into something rather soft. As he looked up, he noticed he had crashed into a woman on his tumbkle down and was currently cradling his head inside her D-cup breasts. This would have been a joyous moment for Naruto's clone, but sadly, it was not to be. The girl looked down at the boy and, with a low moan, attempted to bite into his skull (although, being a clone, he didn't actually have a skull. YOHOHOHOHO!). Naruto jumped back to make room between himself and the girl and lashed out with a kick to the girl's left with his left leg. To his surprise, the girl raised her right arm and blocked the blow, then spun into the leg, headed towards the blond. The blond quickly broke out of his stupor and lowered his left leg while simultaneously raising his right leg. He managed to get a hit into the girl's knee, making her stop in her movements and fall to the floor. The blond leaned back from his current position and summersaulted back once, creating some distance between himself and the girl. As the girl began to get up, the first Naruto clone decided to examine his target. Standing at around 5'11", the girl was fairly tall. She was dressed in a kendo outfit instead of the usual school uniform, which explained the zombie's physical strength. The girl had brown hair, brown eyes, and a purple hairband. With the visual check done, the blonde clone charged the girl, intent on keeping his skills only on the taijutsu level. The blonde lashed out with a punch which the girl pushed away from her body before rolling into the arm once more and attempting to elbow him in the gut. The clone used the hand that was not currently extended to grab the clone's arm before twisting it around and behind the girl's body, forcing the girl to her knees. The girl, stuck in the armlock, roared in anger before lashing out with a backwards kick, almost managing to hit the clone and freeing her arm in the process. The girl was about to rush the clone once again when a chop to her neck made her fall unconscious. The first clone looked up to see a third clone had stolen his prey! "Hey, what's the big idea?! I wanted to practice my taijutsu you know and this was one of the only chances!" "You'll have more time for that, you still have an entire two floors. Look, the boss wanted us to knock the rest of the zombies unconscious without killing them. Also, make sure to clean up after yourself. We don't want any bodies." "Gah, alright. I can knock them out with taijutsu just as well as kill them I guess. In that case, let's clean up this school too. There are just so many broken things my OCD can't stand it!" "You have OCD? The boss doesn't." "Shut up, not everybody is the same, ok!" "But… alright, whatever. I need to go to the second clone and relay the command. I saw him outside, I'll be leaving. Good luck with the second and first floor then." The third clone then ran back up the stairs after sealing the unconscious female undead. "Geez, ruining my fun like that. Hope there's someone else who can satiate my appetite." The rest of the two floors were a joke. The students here must have really skipped out on their physical training, every one of them fell before him like flies. He cleared the second and first floors within five minutes using only taijutsu, sealing all the unconscious zombies inside scrolls, then cleaned up the first and second floors. The cleaning took nearly three hours because of the clone's OCD and, finally satisfied, he poofed. The school was now a safe area.

.

.

.

'Three hours?! Are you joking me right now?! What part of me was ever OCD?!' the real Naruto thought as his memories came flooding back. He had been wondering what had happened to the clone as the clone had not poofed in hours. Now that he knew, he was really bothered. He would have to look deeply into his identity and challenge who he actually was. Or… he could eat his ramen. "Itadakimasu!" the blonde yelled as he dug into his dinner. He had prepared some awesome pork ramen today and couldn't wait to enjoy it with the three girls!

 **YAY end of chapter 2! Much better than chapter one, or at least, I hope it was. Did you guys enjoy the fight scenes? I tried to make them the best I could. If you have any suggestions on how to make better fight scenes, or have any other opinion on fight scenes, please let me know! I would really love some reviews, especially ones that have positive criticism so I can learn to write better next time. Remember though, this is my first story in years so please go gentle on me. Thanks a bunch for reading my little story and I'll try to update again real soon! Please review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Moving forward

 **Sorry about the long delay, life started to pick up again and I was busy. I have a bit of free time now so I thought I'd write something. Hope you guys like it!**

 **This is the first time I'll be writing in years, I hope it comes out well and that you all enjoy it! Leave a review and I'll be sure to read it and respond, hopefully filled with some positive criticism (although any review is a good one), I really need to learn how to write better haha :) The story takes place in School-Live! and follows our protagonist, who has been trying to lead a normal life after living for hundreds of years. Watch as his world flips and he has to once again protect those that become precious to him!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3: Moving forward

"Eh?! What do you mean they changed the school's name?" Naruto shouted from surprise. "It was called Kurama High School even up to a few years ago, wasn't it?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, it was." Megumi started, "But they decided to change the name to Megurigaoka High School two years ago. The Board decided that it would be better to change the school's name to something more appropriate than a mythical demon."

"I still liked Kurama High School better." Naruto grumbled with a frown. The only thing that had pulled him into enrolling for this school was its name. Now even that quality about it was gone. 'Sigh, well at least the school still looks the same.'

The five of them, which composed of Naruto, Megumi, Yuki, Yuri, and Kurumi, had prepped up the third floor of the school to use as their living quarters until Naruto's "teammates" came back with some help. The five of them sat in the now "School Living Club" and had just finished their dinner meal of pork ramen, courtesy of Naruto Uzumaki.

Yuri had decided to do the dishes for the night and was busy cleaning the bowls in a bucket of water in the club room. Kurumi had decided she would check out the other two floors beneath them, to make sure there were no zombies left to bother them. Naruto had sent a clone after her just in case, hidden of course, and the two were currently exploring the school. Megumi and Naruto were sitting at the table and talking about this and that to catch up with one another's lives. Naruto kept his part short, telling the woman that he worked as a businessman and was currently on vacation when the incident happened. Although this wasn't the truth, he couldn't actually tell them he was wandering the world eliminating powerful opponents. Yuki was sitting at the opposite end of the table, doodling something.

Naruto remembered how distraught the pink haired girl had been. Although she had put up a mental wall after the initial meeting on the roof, she had broken down when they entered the school. Naruto had found the girl crying to herself in one of the unoccupied rooms on the third floor shortly after the group had entered the building and was confused on what to do. He was planning to comfort her with some ice cream, 'Because everything gets better with ice cream' he had thought, when the other three girls also entered the room. After a brief chat, the four decided to make the School Living Club and told Yuki the news. Yuki had seemed unwilling at first but, with some helpful advice from Megumi, smiled and accepted the School Living Club's invitation. And thus the club had been set.

Coming back to the present, Naruto noticed Megumi-san staring at him with a frown on her face. "Naruto-kun, you okay?" the descendant of Sakura said.

"Ah yeah, my apologies Megumi-san. I seem to have zoned off a bit." Naruto replied. He seemed to zone off a lot more these days. He used to be able to think back on his past while remaining in the present, but as the years went by, he was having a harder time multitasking. "What was it you were saying?"

"Geez, making me repeat what I say." Megumi said, before sighing and continuing, "I was saying that we should set up a room for the night. And before you get any dirty thoughts, no I didn't mean for you and me. You will remain guard Naruto-kun while the girls and I get some rest. The girls will get tired soon and it would be a good idea to have a room set up before Kurumi-chan returns. I believe I saw the necessary materials in one of the rooms down the hall, thanks to your team. Yuri-chan also seems to be finished with the dishes so we might as well start now." And with that the woman stood up, walking out of the room.

'She definitely has some similarities to Sakura-chan.' Naruto thought, 'Both are very haughty yet kind and diligent. I'm sure she'll be fine for a while. In fact, all the girls here seem like they'll be okay for the time being.' With that thought, Naruto got up to help Megumi-san set up a room for the night.

.

.

.

'Huh, what's this?' the clone thought. He had been trailing Kurumi as per his boss's request, but was surprised when the two stumbled upon what seemed to be a basement. 'I don't remember anything about there being a basement in this school.' Naruto had traveled all over the school the one year he had attended it, and was sure he had seen everything the school had to offer. Yet such a room had missed his notice. 'The girl sure has some good instincts, to be able to find a room even the boss wasn't able to.'

The girl raised the metal gateway, sort of like the way a garage door would open, and slid inside. The clone shunshined inside as well before the gate closed behind the two. Kurumi was flashing a light into the hallway behind the metal door when he appeared behind her. Not noticing the clone's presence, Kurumi continued down the hallway, looking at the lone door at the end of the long hallway. Secretly, the clone flipped a switch that the girl had overlooked, turning on the lights inside the hallway. The girl jumped from the sudden burst of light and rubbed her eyes before continuing down the hallway. Naruto's clone stayed close. This room had not been cleared out beforehand and there could be possible dangers lurking.

Luckily, the two made it to the end of the hallway and into a new room without any problematic encounters. The room inside was astounding. The white walls and floor were covered with what seemed to be mountains of shelves. At the end of the room, a large refrigerator sat, its low hum the only sound in the room. The clone was so astounded by what was in the room that he was almost caught off guard when a shovel swung towards his chest. Luckily, the clone was still aware of his surroundings and took a step back as the shovel swung in front of his body.

"Hey you, where did you come from?! Sneaking up on a girl isn't proper manners. And shouldn't you be back with the others? What if they get hurt!" The girl yelled at the blonde clone. The clone was definitely surprised to see he had gotten caught. He had hidden his presence and even had a slight genjutsu over himself to make it harder to be seen. The fact that the girl had noticed him was a miracle. 'Yup, good instincts' the clone thought as he put up his hands and made a small smile. "Sorry about that Kurumi-chan but don't worry about it. The boss is with the others right now so they're safe. I just wanted to make sure you would be okay."

She stared at him a while longer with a confused look. "Hmph," Kurumi said as she turned back around, "whatever. I'm going to go check what's in the fridge down there. Hopefully there'll be some food since we'll definitely need some of that." With that, the purple haired girl was off, walking towards the fridge.

The clone pulled out a "horde scroll", a special scroll made by the boss himself to store large amounts of items. The clone went around opening all the cabinets, surprised to see that they were filled with everything from emergency blankets to medication, and walked back to one side of the room. Once the girl was far enough away, the clone opened the scroll and poured a small amount of chakra into it. There was a large poof and all the cabinets were empty. 'Good thing the boss gave me a scroll. I would've had a problem trying to get all this stuff out without one.'

The clone then went to the fridge where one Kurumi was staring inside with wide eyes. The clone wondered what could have caught the girl's attention for such a large period of time and also peered inside. What he saw made even the clone surprised. The fridge was filled with all sorts of microwavable and dried foods, from udon to mashed potatoes, from canned peaches to Kool-Aid powder packets. And best of all, there were ingredients to make ramen! The clone was so mesmerized that he forgot the girl was watching and poured some chakra into the scroll. Poof! All the food in the fridge was gone and Kurumi looked shocked to see the mass amount of food disappear. She then turned around and punched the clone in the stomach. The hit was light compared to Megumi-san's earlier on and the clothing took the brunt of the force, but the clone still took a step back from the shock. The hit was nowhere near enough to dispel him though.

"Where'd all the food go?!" the girl shouted. "I know you have something to do with this! The lights turning on in the hallway, the creepy feeling of being followed, and now this? Where's the food, damn it!"

'Oh shoot,' the clone thought as he saw the girl trying to set him on fire with her eyes. Had she been a Uchiha that may have been possible. "Sorry Kurumi, I didn't mean to scare you or anything. But hey, I got everything packed up so let's head on back up, yeah?" the clone said trying to diffuse the situation.

Kurumi didn't seem too happy with the situation but decided to just go with it, walking past the blonde to leave. "I'll be heading back first, stay back and don't follow me, I can take care of myself." The girl said as she left the room.

The clone scratched his head as he thought about the situation. 'Well, boss told me to follow her so I can't just wait here. But she knows I'm there even when I'm being stealthy.' The clone placed a strange mark on a nearby cabinet that faded away before walking off towards where the girl had been. The girl was scary but not as scary as the boss would be if she got hurt.

.

.

.

It had been a few hours for the clone since the boss had left and he was getting pretty bored. Sure it had been pretty fun going around the mall and hording everything, especially the reactions from the two girls that he had been getting, but now, sitting in a room babysitting the two, he was getting super bored. He had thought about leaving to check out the few places they hadn't gone to like the theater and the elevator control room but the girls hadn't wanted to leave. So, here he was, thinking up ways to relieve his boredom.

Just as he was thinking about setting up traps for his amusement, he heard the sound of multiple footsteps headed towards their direction. Noting that the girls were fast asleep on the couch, he stood up and opened the door to see who was coming their way. It wouldn't be good if there were any zombies he missed.

"Keeah!" The clone jumped back into the room as he heard someone scream nearly right next to him. Pulling out a kunai from his sleeve, the clone walked back up and looked out the room, noticing that there was a woman on the floor with a few tears in her eyes. A woman with nearly a dozen people behind her leveling random objects towards the blonde like they were weapons.

"Lower your weapons!" one of the men ordered, seemingly the makeshift leader of the group, making the eclectic group lower their weapons. "Seems we have another survivor. I'm glad to see you are alive as well…"

"Naruto Uzumaki." the clone added, stashing his kunai back in his sleeve and sticking out a hand, one that the man took and gave a strong shake. "I'm glad to see you guys too. I thought I was going to have to babysit forever!"

"Babysit?" the man asked but before he could get a response, there was a large puff of smoke from the room behind the blonde man, causing him to cough and look around to find the boy no longer there. Perturbed by the situation but acting his role, he stood up straight and walked into the room. What he saw made his jaw drop.

Half the room was covered with all sorts of random items, ranging from food to clothes to gardening supplies. On the other half, the room was bare except for a sofa and two girls, who seemed like they had just woken up and were staring at him.

The man mustered up what composure he could bring out and beckoned his motley group in before walking up to the two girls to introduce himself. Watching the situation play out, the clone saw things were working out and dispelled, the only thing marking his exit being an apple poofing out of existence from a nearby cabinet.

.

.

.

As the knowledge flooded into Naruto's mind, the blonde smiled being content that the girls were safe for now. On his end he had convinced the group to settle down for the night in one of the empty study rooms while he would be sleeping in the School Living Club main room.

Soon he could tell the girls were all asleep, including Megumi-chan who had taken a bit longer to convince to rest than the others. As the girls slept, Naruto made a clone to keep watch over the school as he left the premise through a window. After seeing the medical supplies the clone brought along with the emergency plan Megumi-chan showed him, he knew there was still stuff for him to do that night.

.

.

.

Naruto stood in a dark cave far underground. A place that no one could get to without the Hiraishin or a rocket and a billion tons of dynamite. He stood before a giant pale statue, which seemed to act as a tree with the branches spanning out from it and white bodies hanging from the branches. Naruto really did not like coming here but this time he had to. He had to make up for the mistakes he had made that day. He pulled out a couple scrolls and made a few clones, each one taking a scroll and going off to one part of the room. At an unspoken word, the clones released all the bodies within the scrolls, revealing hundreds of incapacitated undead students and teachers along with one young lady. The clones then each pulled out medical supplies and began injecting the bodies with the medicine found in the school basement, causing the zombies to scream out before going limp. Naruto made a few more clones to speed up the process and to heal the wounded people now coming back from their "undead" state.

He himself then left the area, walking over to the giant statue itself. He took down countless bodies growing from the tree and sat down in the midst of all the pale figures. Sitting still, he began to harness nature chakra to enter Sage Mode while focusing exorbitant amounts of chakra to his eyes. Finally opening them, one could see that the blonde's eyes were now purple with concentric circles rippling out with a dark yellow shade around his eyes. Cursing to himself about using techniques that he had planned to never use again, Naruto made a few hand signs while arms popped up all around his form, touching each of the bodies.

The blonde closed his eyes once more and mumbled something under his breath. He felt the energy being sucked out of him, performing the forbidden technique. If he had not carried a near infinite amount of chakra he knew this would have probably killed him. As he felt the technique end, he felt a surge of sleepiness that almost made him faint. Instead, he chose to teleport back to the school and fall asleep, never opening his eyes to acknowledge the deed he had done.

 **That's all folks! How was it? I wrote half of it way back when and the other half now, is it noticeable where I left off? Anyways, yeah, I decided to change my mind about some decisions I made earlier on in the story and this is what came of it. Tell me what you all think, I need to know how I can improve as a writer. I tried separating the paragraphs so that they weren't blocks of text, was I effective at doing so?**

 **Have a great Christmas and New Years everyone, hopefully I'll be able to post again soon. Until then!**


End file.
